Oracle of Heaven
by flirtingwithanarchy
Summary: Abby Buchanan, a powerful psychic with a pair of hearing aids and a talent for sarcasm, finds herself falling head first into the Winchester's crazy life. Left alone after the death of her brother, Abigail finds herself growing to love the Winchesters as her new family. But the Apocalypse is looming over their heads and why are the angels so interested in her? Dean/Castiel Sam/OC
1. New Friend

**Hey guys! This is the second draft (sort of) of my story Soul Seer. I didn't like how it was going so I decided to rewrite it. If you want to check out Soul Seer, I'm leaving it up on my profile. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Dean pulled two beers out of the cooler and shut the trunk, moving to sit on the hood of the Impala.

"That hunt was a bust." he grumbled, handing his brother a beer and opening his own.

"Dean, nobody else got killed." Sam said, scanning the expanse of the beach in front of them.

"Yeah, alright, but who do you think salted and burned the thing?"

The younger Winchester shrugged. It had been a standard haunting in an abandoned house in Bellingham, Washington by the coast. The two of them went and surveyed the house, found the ghost, and went to go salt and burn the bones. Except, when they got there, someone already had. They went back and asked around town if anyone else new had come into town but no one had seen anything out of the ordinary except for the haunting, so the brothers resigned to give up on the search.

They sat on the hood of the Impala in silence, drinking their beers and watching the ocean. In the midst of the silence, Dean noticed a woman walking out across the shore. He checked his watch. It was 12:58.

"Now how come she's out so late?" he mumbled to himself, drawing his brother's attention.

Sam turned his gaze to look at her; she seemed to be walking towards them.

She was a petite woman, barely five feet tall with a small waist. She had long brown hair that seemed to cascade down her shoulders with beads and feather intricately woven in. Her face was pointed with high cheekbones, a round nose, and a lot of freckles. Her eyes were a beautiful brown that seemed to turn gold when they caught the light.

"Well hello there." Dean gave her a flirty smile, "What's a beautiful girl like you doing out this late?"

Sam sighed, taking another sip of his beer and rolling his eyes at his brother's forwardness.

"The ocean looks prettier at night." she said; her voice was gentle, soft. Her gloved hands reached up to fiddle with the white crystal hanging around her neck.

"You want a beer? I got plenty in the trunk."

"Sure." she flashed him a smile.

"One beer, coming right up." he winked, turning to walk to the trunk.

"I'm sorry about him; he can get rather obnoxious." Sam told her honestly.

She laughed, a light hearted, bubbly sound.

"There you go." Dean handed her a beer.

"Thank you." she pulled the glove off her right hand and held her hand out to him, "I'm Abigail."

Dean shook her hand and opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off.

"Dean Winchester and that's your brother Sam. You two are hunters."

The older Winchester took a step away from her and Sam instinctively pulled his gun out of the waistband of his jeans.

"And how would you know?"

She raised her bare hand up to them, wiggling her fingers, "Psychic."

"We're supposed to believe that?"

"Well considering you've met both my parents and my older brother, Dean, it shouldn't be hard to believe."

The blonde man's brow furrowed before understanding lit up his features, "You're Peter's kid!"

Abigail nodded.

"Peter?" Sam frowned.

"Peter and Amy Buchanan. Dad and I worked a vampire case with them way back. And we ran into her brother Anthony during that Wendigo case in Michigan."

"I remember him." Sam nodded, putting his gun away, "How's he doing?"

Abigail's face darkened and she looked down at her converse sneakers, "He uh...He's gone. Werewolf, last year."

"Oh man, I'm sorry." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well it's over so…" her voice trailed off and she pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear, revealing her hearing aids.

There was silence between the three of them. Abigail knew what they were thinking, she saw them both stare at her hearing aids. Hearing aids meant disability, disability meant weakness. She untucked her hair from behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"Well I'm heading out early tomorrow. It was nice to meet you guys." she smiled at them.

"Hey, let's exchange numbers in case we're in the same area." Sam suggested, pulling out his phone.

"Sure." Abigail put her glove back on and pulled the phone out of her back pocket. After they'd exchanged numbers, the three said their goodbye and Abigail walked over to a motorcycle parked a few yards away. She got on, secured her helmet and drove off.

Dean whistled, "That is one nice bike."

He was obviously not talking about the bike and Sam rolled his eyes.


	2. Not Interested

The Winchesters ran into Abigail Buchanan again after they finished a case in Denver, Colorado. After the brothers had cleaned off all the Arachne blood, Dean decided it would be good to go out and have a drink in celebration, which Sam obviously knew his brother just wanted to get laid.

"Is it your turn to order or mine?" Sam asked as the two of them walked into the bar.

"It's yours." Dean said, stopping to survey the bar for any lonely woman, "Actually," he said when he spotted Abigail at the bar, "I'll buy."

"Okay?" Sam said, following his brother's gaze and scoffing when he saw the woman sitting at the bar. "Dean, you can't be serious."

"Go big or go home." Dean gave his a brother a thumb's up before walking over to the bar. He leaned on the polished wood to the left of Abigail. "Well hello there, beautiful."

Abigail turned to look at him, smiling before holding a finger up. She pulled her hearing aids out of her pocket and put them in, adjusting the settings with little dials on the sides of the devices. "Sorry about that, it's loud in here"

"Not a problem. It's good to see you, Abby."

"You too, Dean. I figured you two would be in town. You take care of the Arachne?"

"Yeah." he smiled, eyes roaming over her. Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail but several strands covered in beads had slipped free and hung loosely against her neck. She was wearing a simple button up tank top and a pair of ripped jeans. The crystal was still around her neck.

Abby cleared her throat, "My eyes are up here, Dean."

"I know."

Just then Sam came over, "Hey Abby."

"Hi Sam." she smiled, "How was the case?"

"Oh it was pretty easy." Dean answered for his brother, shooting her a wink.

"Dean, this whole 'I'm obviously checking you out' thing isn't working. I'm not interested."

Sam turned away, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Alright, I can take a hint. You order the drinks Sam. There's a blonde sitting alone in the corner." And he stalked off.

The younger Winchester laughed, "I am sorry about him. He just can't control his urges."

She laughed, "It's alright. The hunt went okay, though?"

"Yeah, a few cuts and bruises here and there but we're both alive so you know." he shrugged.

She nodded.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'd like that."

The two of them sat in silence, drinking their beers and listening to the music that blared through the club. Abby adjusted the knobs on one of her hearing aids when a loud song started playing.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam turned to look at her.

"Shoot." she said, setting down her beer.

"How did you become psychic?"

Abby tilted her head, brows furrowing, "I was born this way. I've never heard of anyone becoming psychic before."

"Really?"

"No. I've heard about psychics whose abilities took a long time to appear but all psychics are born with their abilities."

He nodded, biting his lip.

"However I did hear about a woman who gained psychic abilities a couple years ago. I'm not sure if I believe it, though."

"How did she do it?"

"Demon blood apparently, but I doubt that's true. It was probably just rumours or something."

"Yeah, just rumours."

"Why do you ask?"

"Uh…" his hand tightened around the beer bottle, "Just curious."

Abigail nodded, seeing right through him but deciding to drop it.

"So how long have you and Dean been hunting?" She turned her stool so she could look at him. She had to admit he was extremely attractive. Despite his tall form and broad shoulders, he had a kind face. His hazels eyes were soft and his smile seemed to radiate kindness. She liked it.

"We grew up in the hunter life." he said, pushing his hair behind his ear, "Our mom died when we were young and we basically lived on the road with our dad after that."

"I heard John passed away a few years ago."

"Yeah, same demon that killed our mother."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "I've still got Dean."

"I um….I heard that he…"

"Went to Hell?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if it was just rumour or not; you know how gossip spreads among hunters."

"No, he did."

Abigail turned to look at Dean who was flirting up with the blonde woman in the corner booth. He had a bright smile on his face. What kind of things had he seen in Hell? "How did he get out?" she asked, turning back to the man beside her.

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Try me."

"It was an Angel."

Abby's heart froze in her chest. Angel. She'd met an Angel...well, sort of. An Angel had come to her in a dream. Zachariah was his name, he was an unpleasant man. He had insisted that the Apocalypse was coming, that the Angels would walk among the Earth and she would be a key part of of stopping Lucifer. Abby wasn't sure if it had just been a crazy dream from too much alcohol or if she had actually met an Angel.

Sam watched as Abby turned away, visibly pailing. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." she tipped her head back and finished her beer, "It's getting late, so I'm gonna head back to the motel. It was nice seeing you, Sam. Tell Dean I said goodbye."

"Alright. See you around." he waved to her. He watched as she walked out of the bar. Her ponytail swung side to side as she walked. He shook his head; there's was something about her. He couldn't put his finger on it. Not yet, anyway.


	3. Light

**Hi guys! Thank you for the follows and the favorites! Just some notes about this chapter:**

**It takes place in episode 10 of Season 4, "Heaven and Hell" so if you're not that far int he series then there's gonna be spoilers. Also, while my oc smokes I want it to be clear that I do not in anyway promote smoking cigarettes. Alright, I think that's all. **

It was a month later when Abby heard from the Winchesters. She was sitting on the doorstep of her motel room, smoking a cigarette, when she got the call.

"Hello?" she said, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hey Abby." Sam's voice came from the other end.

"Sam, hi!" she blew out a puff of smoke, "What can I do for you?"

"Well uh….there's this girl-"

"Sam, I'm a psychic not a matchmaker."

"No, no, no, not like that. We. uh, we need you to-"

"This sounds complicated. How bout I just meet you guys? Where are you staying?"

"Bobby Singer's place, it's in-"

"Oh I know where Bobby lives. I'll be there in a couple hours."

"Alright, cool."

Sam paced back and forth through the library, trying to think. None of this made any sense. Why did the Angels want Anna so bad? What did she do? The sound of a motorcycle brought him out of his thoughts. He walked over to the window and pushed the curtains aside. He watched Abby climb off her motorcycle and make her way to the door.

"Hey Abby." he said as he opened the door.

"Hi Sam." she smiled. Today her hair was pulled back in a loose braid. She was wearing a button down, black shirt and grey shorts that showed off her legs. The crystal was still around her neck.

"Come on in." he stepped aside and closed the door behind her.

"So where's this girl you were talking about?"

"Downstairs. We're just waiting for Dean to get back with Pamella."

"Pamella Barnes?"

"Yeah."

"Sam, you've asked two of the most talented psychics, not to toot my own horn, to come help you. What is going on?"

"This girl, Anna, she can hear the Angels talking to each other and now they're trying to kill her."

Abby stiffened, "You didn't mention angels."

"I said it was complicated."

"Alright...well let me meet Anna."

Sam took Abby down to the panic room, where Ruby was standing watch.

"Angels and Demons?" Abby frowned when she saw Ruby.

"Sam, who's this?" the demon asked.

"This is Abby, one of the psychics."

"Pleasure to meet you." Abby said with a grimace, "I'd shake your hand but I'm not fond of touching your kind."

Ruby scowled.

"Alright, Anna's in here." Sam said, awkwardly stepping between the two women to open the door to the panic room.

Anna stood up when the door opened. Sam walked in with Abby at his side.

"Anna, this is Abby Buchanan, one of the psychics." he said.

"It's nice to meet you." Anna smiled politely, extending her hand to the other woman.

"You too." Abby smiled back, taking the woman's hand. The minute their hands touched, Abby pulled back and grabbed her head. What she saw, the light, it was almost blinding. It felt like her skull might burst open.

"What did she do? What was that?" Anna stepped away from the psychic.

"Abby, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Sam grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Abby nodded, shaking her head slightly and rubbing her hands together, "I, uh, I apologize, Anna. When I touch a person, I can see into their soul, but that was…I have no idea what that was."

Anna stared at her hand in fear and wonder.

"I'm not gonna be much help, Sam. I'm sorry." Abby said, rubbing her forehead.

"That's fine. Dean should be here soon so you can wait upstairs."

"Alright."

Abigail went outside and lit a cigarette. She could still see that light when she closed her eyes. What was it? There was something about Anna that wasn't...right. She didn't feel human. Abby shrugged, letting out a puff of smoke and leaning against the wall behind her. About the time she finished her cigarette, the Impala drove into the driveway.

"Hey Abs, glad you could make it!" Dean winked at her before helping Pamella out of the car.

"Abby? Is that you?" Pamella asked, looking around blindly.

"I'm here." Abby took a step closer to her.

The older woman rested a hand on the side of Abby's face, "Hey, girlie. How've you been?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Alright. Lots of headaches but I guess that's what happens when you have your eyes removed." she smiled.

"Yeah." Abby laughed sheepishly.

"Alright, Dean. Let's get this show on the road."

Dean took Pamella down to the panic room and Abby sat down on the couch, waiting. Pamella had been blinded by an Angel. Her eyes were literally burned out of her skull. She shuddered, these angels were getting scarier and scarier by the minute. What did they want with her? Were they going to hunt her down like they were hunting Anna? The dark haired woman was pushed from her thoughts when she heard a yell come from downstairs. She rushed down to find that the door of the panic room had been locked from the inside.

"It closed all on its own." Ruby said when she came down.

Abby pulled on the handle, but the door wouldn't budge. She banged her fist on the iron. "Dean? Sam?" There was no answer. The two women waited. Eventually the door opened and Dean was the first to walk out. "Is everybody alright?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, we're going upstairs. You're gonna wanna hear this."


	4. Freaking Angels

"You're an angel?" Abby gaped.

"Don't be afraid," Anna assured her, "I'm not like the others."

"I don't find that very reassuring." Ruby muttered.

Pamella nodded, "Neither do I."

Abby shifted uncomfortably, fidgeting with her hearing aids. Things were just getting worse and worse.

"So Castiel, Uriel, they're the ones that came for me?" Anna asked, looking from Sam to Dean.

"You know them?" Sam frowned.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole."

"So, what, they were like your bosses or something?" Dean asked.

"Try the other way around."

Dean whistled, "Look at you."

With shaky hands, Abby pulled a chair over and sat down. This was too much to take in. Angels. Freakin' Angels.

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamella asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Orders are oders." Anna shrugged, "I bet I have a death sentence on my head."

"What for?" Abby frowned, "What did you do?"

"I disobeyed, which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do." she paused, "I fell."

"Meaning?" Dean piped in.

"She fell to Earth, became human." Pamella explained.

"Angels can become human? That's possible?" Abigail stared at Anna incredulously.

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my Grace."

"Come again?" Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"My Grace...It's energy. I hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. She called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So your Grace...do you think that's what I saw when I touched you?" Abby asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Maybe but I'm not sure."

Dean frowned and crossed his arms, "So you just forgot you were God's little Power Ranger?"

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah." the redhead nodded.

Ruby took a step forward, "I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are."

"Ruby's right, Heaven wants me dead."

"And Hell just wants her." the demon added, "A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you."

"So what do we do?" Abby asked.

"I'm gonna get it back." Anna said.

Sam frowned, brow furrowing, "What?"

"My Grace."

"You can do that?" Dean asked skeptically.

"If I can find it."

"So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit and shazam , you're Roma Downey?"

"Something like that." Anna said, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smile.

"This is crazy." Abby muttered to herself, walking out to the yard and sitting on the hood of one of the wrecked cars. Everything seemed to be spiralling further and further into a pit of insanity. Angels. Freaking Angels. She shuddered, remembering the dream where Zachariah spoke to her. Maybe she should've mentioned it to the Winchesters, but...what if she wasn't supposed to tell anyone? She shook her head and took a pack of cigarettes and her lighter out of her bag. Thanks to these damn Angels she'd been smoking like crazy. She absently wondered if they'd be angry if she got Lung Cancer. Would it ruin her purpose? What was her purpose? "Ugh." Abby groaned and lit a cigarette, putting it to her lips.

"I don't peg you as a smoker."

Abby turned to see Sam walking towards her. She took the cigarette out of her mouth and blew a puff of smoke into the night air. She shrugged, "We all have our bad habits."

He scoffed and sat next to her, crossing his arms over his chest, "So."

"So."

"How come you're afraid of Angels?"

At his question, she started coughing on the smoke in her took a breath of fresh air and looked at him, trying to face confusion, "What are you talking about?" He gave her a look that said _bullshit_ and she sighed. "It's complicated."

"Everything is complicated when it comes to Angels."

It was her turn to scoff. "That's the understatement of the year."

"If you're so afraid of them, why are you still here?"

"I'm curious, I guess, and I don't want to be a coward. Besides, I like you and your brother."

"Don't let Dean hear that. It'll go to his head."

She laughed, "As if that man's ego could get any bigger."

There was silence between the two of them. Abby wanted to tell him about her dream, but she wasn't sure she should. She chewed her bottom lip between her teeth, stealing a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her. Abby averted her gaze, fidgeting with her hearing aids. Sam was the first to break the silence.

"You know," he said, "you never did answer my question."

"I guess I didn't." she said and they both knew she wasn't going to.

Sam nodded, "Can I ask you something else?"

"You just did."

"You know what I mean." he laughed.

"Of course."

"When you touch someone….what do you see?"

"It depends on the person."

"Like?"

"Well, for instance, when I shook hands with Dean when we met, I saw him. He was only four or five and he had a baby in his arms, you."

"Is it anything specific?"

"No, like I said, it depends on the person."

He held her hand out to her.

Abby looked from his hand to his eyes, "You sure?"

He shrugged, "Why not?"

Abby took his hand in both of hers. His hand dwarfed her but she didn't really noticed when the images flashed behind her eyelids. "There's a woman." she said softly, "She's...She's burning." There was a pause as the image changed. "Now it's you, holding Dean. He's dead." Abby pressed her mouth into a line and he thought she was done, "You're falling down a deep hole; the darkness is surrounding you. You just keep falling and falling."

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him, "When was that? When did you fall?"

"I...I haven't fallen. Not like you described anyway." he said, frowning in confusion.

She nodded, biting her lip, "I see."

"Was that my future? Is that going to happen?"

Abby shook her head, "I'm not sure. The future is not set in stone. What I saw...it might happen or it might now. Everything depends on your choices, your decisions."

"What decisions?"

"I don't know." The two of them sat silently, looking up at the sky.

Sam turned his head and looked down at her, "Hey Abby?"

"You're still holding my hand." Her face turned a light shade of pink. It was cute.

"Sorry." she said, pulling her hands away.

"It's fine." he stood up and stretched, "Well I gotta go see if Dean's back."

"Alright."

Abby watched him walk towards the house. There was something about him, something that unsettled her. But there was also something familiar about him. She couldn't figure out what it was. Not yet anyway.


	5. Godzilla and Mothra

Abigail sat down on an empty barrel and pulled a dagger out of her bag, absentmindedly twirling it with her fingers. Her eyes scanned the old barn above their heads.

"My nerves are on edge." she spoke up, "You think if I lit a cigarette it would burn the whole place down?

"Sorry kid, chew some gum or something." Dean said and she groaned.

"I don't know, man," Sam muttered, "where's Ruby?"

"Hey, she's your Hell buddy."

Anna turned to look at Dean and watched him take a long swig from his flask, "Little early for that don't you think?"

"It's 2 am somewhere." she shrugged.

"You okay?"

Dean looked at her, their eyes making contact before he spoke, "Yeah of course."

Abby smirked to herself. Oh yeah, they totally banged.

Just then, the doors to the old barn burst open. Abby grabbed the pistol from her bag and stood, watching with fear as two men walked in.

"Hello Anna, it's good to see you." the shorter one, a kind looking man with messy black hair and a trenchcoat said in a gravelly voice.

"How…How did you find us?" Sam stuttered. There was a pause and he turned to his brother, "Dean?"

The older Winchester turned to Anna, "I'm sorry."

Abby kept a tight grip on her gun, walking up so she was standing beside Anna.

"I'm sorry." the Angel in the trenchcoat said.

"No, you're not." the red haired woman said, "Not really. You don't know the feeling."

"Still, we have a history. It's just-"

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick."

Abby moved to hold her arm out in front of Anna but there was a sound and four more people appeared in the barn.

Three Demons were surrounding a bruised and bloody Ruby, who was slumping over and breathing heavily.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." one of the Demons said.

The Angel standing beside the one in the trenchcoat took a step forward. He was a broad man with dark skin and piercing eyes.

"How dare you come in this room...you pussing sore?" he snarled.

"Name calling. That hurt my feelings. You sanctimonious, fanatical prick." the Demon growled back.

Trenchcoat stood next to his fellow Angel, "Turn around and walk away now."

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste."

"I'll take my chances."

The Angels and Demons began to fight. Dean and Sam move to attack the Demons. Abby scanned the through the fighting for Anna. The red haired woman was racing towards the second Angel. She grabbed something from his neck and threw it to the floor. There was a light as bright as the one Abby had seen when she'd touched the Angel's hand. It was Anna's Grace.

"Shut your eyes!" Anna screamed, "Shut your eyes!"

Despite the warning, Abby couldn't seem to look away. Something was happening to Anna. Her whole being seemed to glow and something emerged from her back. Wings. Large, white wings spread out behind the woman and then she was gone and so was the light.

"Abby." Sam moved to her side, turning her to look at him, he was surprised to see her eyes weren't burned out, "Your eyes...you're okay."

There was silence and Dean turned to the two Angels, "Well what are you waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless of course, you're scared."

"This isn't over." the taller one snarled.

"Oh it looks over to me."

The Angel in the trenchcoat turned to look at Abby before the two of them disappeared.

Sam knelt down beside Ruby, "You okay?"

"Not so much." she groaned.

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean frowned.

"Sorry I'm late with the Demon delivery. I was only being tortured."

"I gotta hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together all at once, angels and demons. It was a damn good plan."

"Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight." the younger Winchester smiled proudly.

"I'm just glad we're not all dead." Abby muttered, lighting a cigarette.

"So I guess she's some kind of big-time angel, huh? She must be happy...wherever she is."

"I doubt it." Dean grumbled.

Abigail set her empty beer bottle down on the coffee table and stood up, "Alright, well I better get going. People to save and monster to kill."

Dean stood up and pulled her into a bear hug, "You be safe, kid. Call us if you ever need any help."

"Same goes for you two. And if you're ever in Michigan, let me know."

"What for?" Sam asked.

"I got a place up there. It's not much but it's better than a motel."

Dean smiled, "We will definitely take you up on that offer."

"See you guys around." she waved and closed the front door behind her.

Dean took a sip of his beer and looked at his brother who was watching Abby out the window. "You know," he said, "I'm surprised."

"What?" the younger Winchester turned to look at him.

"You usually have such bad taste in women."

"Dean-"

"Oh shut it Sammy. Don't tell me you're not into to her."

Sam rolled his eyes, turning to look out the window. He was disappointed when he saw Abby drive off.


End file.
